vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jynx
|-|Smoochum= |-|Jynx= Summary Jynx is an Ice-Psychic type Pokémon originated from Kanto. It behaves with noises comparable to human speech, yet it can´t be understood by humans. Smoochum, the Kiss Pokémon, likes to kiss everything interesting it finds to remember it later. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 7-A Name: Smoochum | Jynx Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Varies (Usually a kid) | Varies Classification: Kiss Pokémon, Ice-/Psychic- Type Pokémon | Human Shape Pokémon, Ice-/Psychic- Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses (Can tell how strong someone is by kissing them), Statistics Reduction, Power Mimicry (Via Copycat), Resistance Negation (Via Miracle Eye), Minor Martial Arts, Healing, Empathic Manipulation (Via Captivate), Light Manipulation (Via Draining Kiss), Status Effect Inducement (Sleep, Freezing, Confusion Inducement and Paralysis), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Psychic-type moves and Empathic Manipulation (Via Oblivious) | Same as before, plus Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Punch), Water Absorption (Via Dry Skin) Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of harming other Baby Pokemon like Cleffa) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Wigglytuff) Speed: Transonic (Comparable to Pichu) | Relativistic (Comparable to Wigglytuff) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Building level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, Tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Naive (Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle, however) | High (Can understand human speech and is an expert dancer) Weaknesses: '''Is weak to Fire (Even more if it has Dry Skin), Steel, Dark, Ghost, Bug and Rock type moves '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Oblivious:' A passive ability that protects the user from infatuation *'Forewarn:' The user can sense the foe's strongest move/hax right at the start of a battle *'Hydration:' Smoochum-only, passively heals status effects inflicted on the user if exposed to rain *'Dry Skin:' Jynx-only, grants the passive ability to heal by absorbing water, yet also becoming even more vulnerable to fire and harsh sunlight Moveset: *'Lick:' The user extends its tongue to lick the opponent, may inflict paralysis. *'Psychic:' The user launches a strong psychokinetic attack. It may lower the target's ranged durability *'Sing:' The user sings, inflicting sleep on anyone else that hears it *'Blizzard:' Blows a strong and wide icy wind, it may freeze the inflicted targets and the move is hard to dodge if used while on a hail storm. *'Perish Song:' Anyone who hears this (Including the user) will faint after a while unless the inflicted ones leave the battle for a moment *'Copycat:' The user replicates the last move performed by a target *'Mean Look:' The user affixes the foe with a dark, arresting look. The target becomes unable to flee by conventional means *'Sweet Kiss:' The user kisses the target, draining the vitality of it in the process to also heal itself *'Wish:' The user makes a wish; after a while, the user is healed by it *'Miracle Eye:' Enables a Dark-type target to be hit by Psychic-type attacks. It also enables an evasive target to be hit. *'Nasty Plot:' The user thinks of nasty things, sharply raising the user´s ranged Attack Potency *'Captivate:' If the foes are of opposite gender than the user, their ranged Attack Potency is sharply decreased, otherwise the move fails *'Fake Tears:' The user cries on purpose, sharply decreasing the targets' ranged Durability *'Ice Punch:' The target is punched with an icy fist. This may also leave the target frozen *'Lovely Kiss:' Jynx-only, the user kiss the target, leaving it confused *'Body Slam:' Jynx-only, the user slams itself onto the target, it may also induce paralysis onto it *'Screech:' Jynx-only, an earsplitting screech that harshly lowers the physical Durability of those nearby *'Fire Punch:' Jynx-only, the user punches the target with a fiery fist, it may also inflict burns *'Confuse Ray:' Jynx-only, the target is exposed to a sinister ray that triggers confusion onto it *'Hypnosis:' Jynx-only, the user employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep Key: Smoochum | Jynx Others Notable Victories: Mr. Popo (Dragon Ball) Mr. Popo's Profile (7-A versions used, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Species Category:Races Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Absorption Users Category:Characters